


蒙古大帝恋爱了22

by sanqian864



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864





	蒙古大帝恋爱了22

入了夜，两个人又抱在一起睡了。  
绒绒的脚还没好，大帝给她仔细地垫上软枕，嘱咐她不要乱动，然后自己侧身环抱着她，暖烘烘的被窝和阿云嘎轻柔的抚摸是绒绒最喜欢的催眠曲。可多日来的想念，让她一时还无法入眠：“嘎子，这几天你在干什么？”  
“切长豇豆。”大帝很实诚。  
绒绒心里却不是滋味，宁可忙着做菜，也不拨一点空来想我是吗？你不担心我会迷路吗？不担心我再也不回宫吗？不担心我和别人私奔吗？  
绒绒没有开口问，低头委屈不说话。  
半晌，闷闷地在他胸口问了句：“我在你眼里到底是什么？”  
大帝牵起嘴角笑了，他爱极了她委屈的样子，微皱的眉头，眼尾绽开了红晕还有抿成直线的唇角。舍不得看，又忍不住点起她的下颌多看几眼：“你就是一匹自由奔放的野马，奔驰在我的草原上，我任你奔腾，因为我知道你永远也不会跑出我的地界。”  
他翻身霸住郑云绒的身子，缓缓地在额头落下亲吻，接着是眼尾、鼻尖、唇角，一点一点，细细地吻着，然后逡巡在脖颈间，像是狼王靠气味辨别猎物，又像是用自己的唇温暖一方软玉，他极富耐心地褪去她的衣裳，咬着她的耳垂，含糊地嘱咐：“你腿伤着，别动。”  
然后眼瞧着郑云绒脸上的两朵红霞弥散开去，整个人的肌肤都染成了诱人的粉色。情欲之味愈发浓郁，让阿云嘎沉醉。  
阿云嘎一腿顶开她的左腿，将小嘎嘎抵住穴口。  
小嘎嘎抬头挺胸：回家的诱惑～  
郑云绒被那双骑马拉弓而满是茧子的手揉捏得浑身酥麻，粗糙的手指在嫩滑的肌肤上游走，突兀而刺激。  
她整个人很快将漾成了一汪泉水，身上软肉因情动微微颤着，似清泉荡起波纹，每一寸都在期待他的轻咬舔弄。  
阿云嘎不再拖延，直接挺入她的身体，无理地宣泄数日的思念，此刻他仅存的理智全在微微撑起的胳膊上，然而两人之间微触着的肌肤使抖动和摩擦变得更加敏感，小嘎嘎被激得更硬起一层，吹起号角，一下更比一下重地顶弄最深处的穴心。  
郑云绒连连呻吟，却无法发泄体内如潮水般涨起又不断被填满的虚无，她徘徊在酸胀与瘙痒，充实与空虚间，不满足，还是不满足。  
她故意凑在阿云嘎耳边喘息，让情潮彻底吞没他。  
汗水从额角淌下，与泪水汇成一片，划过利落的下颌，没入枕中……大帝以为她降服了，正得意地高歌猛进，没想到郑云绒露出小尖牙，一口咬在他肩上，似在马屁股上狠抽一巴掌，激得他更快更用力顶送，他紧绷着腹肌，脊背微弓着拉起一条优美弧线，随着用力的挺动在郑云绒滚烫的掌心里一曲一张，性感粗犷。

阿云嘎抽出胀得红得发紫的小嘎嘎，让郑云绒侧过去，自己贴着她的后背，从后重新进入她的身体，就像他们第一次同床共寝一样，身体的距离变成负数。郑云绒颤抖着不自觉地缩紧，于是小嘎嘎被退了半截出来，阿云嘎的指尖轻划过她的脊椎，自上而下，让她松快下来，再用力一顶——郑云绒炸了，痛到升天，爽到升天，升天次方！！她如陆地上扑腾着的鱼一般挣扎，却被大帝锁住手臂，强行固定在他的臀肌上。

黑暗，浸透在淫靡的水声之中，让这个夜变得潮湿粘腻。  
随着小嘎嘎的一骑绝尘，郑云绒感觉自己的灵魂被他顶出了天灵盖，一声畅快的假声男高与阿云嘎合成完美二重，挚友的默契！  
灵魂归位，酣畅淋漓。小嘎嘎吐个不停。

大帝把绒绒嵌入式地拥进怀里，看着她情潮退去，朦胧的眼色消弭之后，便是一阵困意。  
半梦半醒间，绒绒道：“嘎子，我想带你回青州，去看看我的家乡……”  
“我不去。”  
“为什么？挚友的家乡怎么能不去？”  
“……”大帝顿了顿，也许这话说出来丢人，可是在郑云绒面前，他愿意袒露自己，“我……我怕海。蒙古没有海，小时候阿爸告诉我，大海能移平万仞高山，将日月吞没。我远征西夏时经过青州，隐约间听到海浪的声音，像是蛰伏千年的巨兽在咆哮。阿爸不会骗我。”  
郑云绒贴着他的胸膛，一耳朵听“扑通扑通”的心跳，一耳朵听着他稚趣的话语，湿润的眼渐渐合上，嘴角还留着笑，“你别怕海，我带你去看。”  
还有，海蛎子很好吃，回青州我做给你吃。


End file.
